Koi no Arashi
by ShieRu BancHou PhanTomhive
Summary: Sebuah Grub Band, Naruto : vokalis, Sasuke : Gitarris, Sai : Bassis, Gaara : Keyboard, Neji : Drumer. Sasuke mencintai Naruto, walau dia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah milik Sai. Dia tidak ingin mengahancurkan band-nya. Hmm.. So, apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Haduh,, Ga ngelanjutin I Love You malah buat fanfic baru..

Gomen Minna.. Nanti aku lanjutin yach..

Gomene.. *bungkuk*

_Disclamer : Naruto __ Masashi Kishimoto_

_Genre : Romance, Shonen ai_

_Pairing : SasuxNaruxSai_

_Rated : T_

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

**Ketagihan? Tanggung sendiri ya!**

Chapter 1

_Ame no naka de kimi wo matteta  
Yasashisa no imi sae shirazu  
Surechigai ni kizutsuita yoru  
Sore demo koko made kitan da  
Kakegae no nai deai wa  
Kiseki wo tsunaide iku  
Omoide kasanariau  
Hajimari no uta narihibiite  
Donna toki mo sasaete kureta  
Warai naita nakama e  
Kokoro komete tada hitotsu dake  
Okuru kotoba wa "arigatou"_

_By : Arashi (One Love)  
_

**Sasuke POV**

Aku tidak peduli semua orang memanggilku apa. Aku mencintainya, apa ada yang salah dengan perasaanku? Tentu saja tidak, namun aku salah dalam mencintai. Mencintai seseorang yang bukan milikku, mencintai kekasih sahabat baikku. Seandainya aku lebih cepat bertemu denganmu dari pada dengannya. Aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya, dan tak akan membiarkanmu tersentuh oleh orang lain selain diriku.

***

**Normal POV**

"Yak, kau terpilih Sasuke-kun. Mulai hari ini kau menjadi gitaris Arashi."

"Hnn.." gumamnya singkat, walau di hatinya dia begitu senang menjadi salah satu bagian dari grub band yang mengambil aliran pop itu.

"Nande?" tanya drummer band itu yang bernama Neji. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Apa kau tidak senang?" tambahnya.

"Hahaha.. begitulah wajahnya, Neji. Jangan salahkan dia." Kata Gaara dibarengi dengan tawanya menggelegar keseluruh isi studio musik itu.

Namun di samping itu, yang menarik pandangan Sasuke adalah Naruto. Dia menyukai Naruto sudah sekian lama sebelum bergabung dalam grub band ini. Dia dikenalkan oleh Sai, teman baiknya. Namun tentu saja Sai itu adalah pacar Naruto, pacar yang benar-benar ia cintai. Tak ada celah sedikit pun untuk Sasuke memasuki hubungan mereka.

Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Naruto, melihat dia sedang bermesraan dengan pacarnya itu. Bercanda, tertawa, dan saling berpelukkan, membuatnya kesal setengah mati melihatnya. Sasuke pun beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari studio itu begitu saja.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sai.

"Merokok." Jawabnya singkat. Lalu dia pun keluar dan membeli sebuah minuman kaleng di mesin otomatis. Setelah itu dia bersandar di dinding sebelah mesin otomatis sambil merogoh kantong celananya. Dikeluarkannya sebuah rokok lalu disulutnya dengan api. Kepulan asap rokok sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari mulutnya, mencoba merefreshingkan pikirannya dengan meneguk sebuah _bir_ yang dibelinya barusan. Orang-orangpun melirik dan berbisik-bisik senang membicarakannya, seraya bergosib ria memandang cowok keren di hadapannya itu. Sasuke kembali menatap orang-orang yang lalu lalang di depannya, namun tak ada yang bisa membuatnya tenang. Dia hanya diam sambil merokok dan sesekali meneguk bir yang ada di tangannya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan dengan kedatangan Naruto yang juga sedang membeli minuman di sana.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau lihat sendiri aku sedang apa." Sungutnya.

"Hmm.. Dingin sekali kau, teme." Ucapnya mengambil minuman yang telah keluar dari mesin itu. Naruto pun berdiri di samping Sasuke, membuka tutup kaleng minuman itu dan diteguknya jus orange itu masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Dan Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto dengan mata ekornya.

"Kau sudah memberitahu hubungan kita padanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

"Lebih baik kita seperti ini dulu sekarang. Aku tidak mau membuatnya marah, emosinya sedang tidak stabil beberapa hari ini."

"Hnn.." gumam Sasuke sambil memojokkan Naruto di dinding. "Kau tahu aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Aku kesal kau disentuh orang lain. Kenapa kau suka sekali menguji kesabaranku, dobe?"

"Baka teme. Orang yang aku cintai adalah kau seorang. Jangan cemburu buta begitu. Sekarang ini memang tubuhku milik Sai, tapi hatiku adalah milikmu teme. Bersabarlah." Kata Naruto menyakinkannya.

Kemudian Sai pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku, Sasuke? Jangan ganggu dia." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum simpul mengira mereka sedang bercanda.

"Melakukan apa? Dia? Huh.. Aku tidak akan jatuh padanya." Sungut Sasuke melepaskan Naruto.

"Haha.. Itu yang kusuka padamu. Kau tidak akan pernah merebuat pacar sahabatmu sendiri." Ucap Sai tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Oh, ayo masuk. Waktunya kita latihan." Tambahnya sambil menarik tangan Naruto mengajaknya masuk ke studio.

Saat mereka hendak masuk ke studio, Naruto yang digandeng Sai memberikan sebuah isyarat untuk Sasuke. Isyarat menyuruh Sasuke untuk datang ke rumahnya malam ini.

***

"Ah.. Sasuke." Desah Naruto saat dirinya mulai dijamah Sasuke malam itu.

Seperti yang diisyaratkan Naruto, malam ini Sasuke datang ke rumahnya. Dan menemaninya sampai pagi menjelang. Bagi mereka malam adalah suatu anugerah yang diberikan untuk bersama, karena pada siang hari Naruto menjadi milik Sai. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa sedikit pun mrnyentuhnya. Dan itu pun hanya sebagian kecil dari yang diderita Sasuke. Dia begitu mencintai Naruto, tapi dia tidak bisa memilikinya seutuhnya. Dan harus membaginya dengan sahabat baiknya itu. Padahal sudah berkali-kali Sai telah menyakiti perasaan kekasihnya itu, Naruto.

**-Flashback-**

Sebulan sebelum diputuskannya Sasuke masuk ke dalam Arashi. Dia dikenalkan Sai dengan pacarnya dan tak lain dan bukan adalah Naruto. Mereka berpacaran sudah satu tahun penuh semenjak masih kelas 3 SMA. Dan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok dan saling mencintai, hingga tak ada satu pun orang ketiga yang bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka. Namun semenjak hari itu, Sasuke pun mulai mengoyak-oyak hubungan mereka.

Seminggu setelah perkenalannya dengan Naruto. Hujan semakin deras malam ini, membuat Sasuke harus basah kuyup saat perjalanannya pulang ke apartementnya. Saat hendak kembali ke apartementnya, Sasuke dikejutkan oleh seorang cowok yang terduduk lesu di samping pintu apartementnya. Bajunya yang basah dan dengan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

'Naruto?' pikirnya. Sasuke pun mendekatinya, mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat Naruto mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Dilihatnya matanya yang sembab dan membengkak sehabis menangis. Sasuke pun terkejut melihat Naruto yang tengah menunggunya sambil menangis. "Naruto? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi."

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Naruto mulai menangis di pelukkannya.

"Hiik..Hiik, aku..aku.."

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu. Tidak enak jika didengar para tetangga. Bajumu juga basah." Ucap Sasuke mengajak Naruto masuk ke apartemennya.

Lalu Naruto pun duduk di sofa putih yang lembut dan Sasuke mengambil sebuah handuk dan pakaian kering untuk Naruto. Disuruhnya Naruto untuk mengganti bajunya agar tidak kedinginan.

Setelah itu Naruto pun berganti baju. Karena celana panjang yang diberikan Sasuke kebesaran, jadi Naruto pun tidak memakainya. Hanya dengan celana dalam dan baju _hem_ putih menutupi setengah pahanya.

"Sasu..ke.." panggil Naruto.

"Eh?? Kenapa kau tidak memakai celanamu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Celanamu kebesaran."

"Hnn.." gumamnya, seraya menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Sasuke pun membuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuk Naruto, agar mengurangi rasa dinginnya.

Setelah itu, dia duduk di samping Naruto dan mencoba mendengarkan semua cerita yang membuatnya menangis. Naruto pun kembali terisak saat dirinya mengingat kejadian yang dilihatnya barusan di depan matanya.

Saat hendak ke rumah pacarnya, Sai. Naruto mendengar suara perempuan di kamar pacarnya itu. Dibukanya dengan paksa pintu kamar Sai dan entah apa yang terjadi di dalam sana ada seorang perempuan yang tengah bercinta dengan Sai. Naruto begitu kaget melihat adegan itu dan berlari tak tentu arah, air matanya pun tak lagi terbendung, ia menangis sejadinya saat itu. Dan akhirnya dia sampailah di apartement Sasuke.

Mendengar itu Sasuke semakin geram dengan Sai, namun mengingat Sai adalah sahabat baiknya dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul wajah sahabatnya itu. Namun di dalam hati Sasuke, dia begitu dendam dengan Sai. Karena dia tengah berani mempermainkan laki-laki yang begitu ia cintai. Padahal Sasuke sudah bersabar untuk tidak merebut Naruto dari tangan Sai, namun mendengar cerita dari Naruto kini Sasuke dengan berani akan mengambil Naruto dari tangan Sai. Walau mereka bersahabat baik sekalipun, karena ia telah menyakiti laki-laki yang begitu ia jaga setengah mati.

Dan setelah itu Sasuke memeluk Naruto, mencoba membuatnya senyaman mungkin di sampingnya. Namun entah sejak kapan pelukkan itu mulai menjadi sebuah hal yang terlarang yang mereka lakukan. Mereka pun berciuman dan akhirnya dengan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke telah membopong Naruto ke ranjangnya, menjamahnya dan menyentuh seluruh tubuh yang pernah disentuh Sai itu.

***

Keesokan harinya, saat Sasuke mulai membuka matanya dia begitu kaget melihat Naruto tidak ada di kamarnya pagi itu.

Dan semenjak itu, Sasuke mulai tahu bahwa Naruto dan Sai mulai berbaikan kembali. Dan Sasuke menganggap hubungan mereka hanya sebatas nafsu belaka.

***

-Beberapa hari setelah itu.-

Sasuke terduduk di sebuah kursi di taman, dia baru saja mendapat sebuah pesan dari Naruto. Naruto mengajaknya bertemu di sana, ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto datang menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah duduk sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Sasuke.." panggilnya.

"Hnn? Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" sungut Sasuke.

"Aku dan Sai sudah berbaikan." Katanya, membuat hati Sasuke begitu mencelos mendengarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku Sasuke? Aku pikir kau juga mencintaiku." Kata Naruto sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Mendengar itu Sasuke sedikit terkejut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan padaku?"

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Aku pikir kau juga mencintaiku. Aku memang sudah berbaikan dengan Sai, namun aku tidak bisa mencintainya lagi setelah hal yang ia lakukan padaku." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan semuanya. "Pagi itu Sai menelponku, dia meminta maaf padaku. Tapi saat aku meminta putus dengannya, dia malah mengancamku. Dia akan bunuh diri kalau aku tidak mau memaafkannya. Aku tidak mau dia bunuh diri, tapi aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanyanya.

"Aku menginginkanmu Sasuke teme!" bentaknya. "Apa kau tahu, aku begitu menderita tidak bisa bertemu denganmu!"

"Hnn.." senyum Sasuke simpul dan lalu mencium Naruto. "Biarkan jadi seperti ini saja, kita sembunyikan hubungan ini dari Sai." Tambahnya.

"Tapi.."

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, jadi jalani saja semua ini. Kalau sudah saatnya, kita beri tahu Sai tentang hubungan kita padanya."

"Emm.." jawab Naruto mengiyakan kata-kata Naruto.

***

**-End of Flashback-**

**To be Continued….**

_Wuuh… Hore.. Ada Fanfic baru tengah dibuat.._

_Ditunggu Reviewnya ya….*o*_

_Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Shonen ai

Pairing : SasuxNaruxSai

Rated : T

**Don't Like! Don't Read!**

_Seperti bunyi pepatah, "Sedalam-dalamnya bangkai dikubur, pasti akan tercium juga baunya." Seperti rahasia mereka, sedalam-dalamnya mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, pasti akan terbongkar juga._

**Please Read and Review!**

**Because This is Finale Chapter!**

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto. Mereka diam-diam pergi sehabis latihan band. Padahal seminggu lagi mereka harus mengikuti event pencarian bakat internasional. Hari ini pun mereka diam-diam pergi berkencan, berjanji akan pergi bersama ke sebuah festival musik.

"Kalian tahu dimana Naruto?" tanya Sai pada Gaara.

"Tidak." Jawabnya.

"Aku mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tidak aktif." Tambahnya.

"Cobalah telepon dia sekali lagi, mungkin tadi dia tidak dengar."

Sai pun memencet-mencet tombol Hp-nya dan mencari nomer Naruto di kontaknya. Tapi percuma ia menghubungi ponsel Naruto, karena Naruto memang meng-nonaktifkan ponselnya.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif." Katanya. "Beberapa hari ini dia kelihatan aneh sekali."

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Sahut Gaara menenangkan perasaan Sai. "Ohya, ngomong-ngomong Sasuke pergi kemana, ya? Nomernya juga sulit sekali dihubungin. Padahalkan hari ini kita sudah janji akan makan bersama-sama." Gumamnya kembali.

Dan masuklah Neji sambil membawa kantong plastik yang berisikan minuman-minuman kaleng.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji.

"Kau tahu kemana Naruto dan Sasuke pergi?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Setauku tadi mereka pergi bersama, tapi aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana." Jelas Neji.

"Mereka pergi bersama?" ucap Gaara memastikan.

"Hmm.." gumam Neji sambil meneguk minuman yang sudah dibelinya tadi.

Gaara melirik ke arah Sai, dilihatnya raut mukanya yang mulai berubah. Sai menggigit kuku ibu jarinya sambil memikirkan sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Baru kali ini aku tahu mereka pergi berdua tanpa sepengetahuanku." Gumam Sai.

"Jangan salah paham, mungkin saja mereka punya urusan yang sama."

"Semoga saja seperti itu." Ucap Sai.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka sedang asik menonton festival musik di kota tetangga. Tanpa mereka ketahui, Sai mulai curiga dengan mereka. Dan sepulangnya mereka kembali dari festival itu, Naruto berjanji akan menginap di rumah Sasuke setelah mengambil barang yang ketinggalan di rumah Sai. Sasuke menunggu di depan gang rumah Sai, agar dia tidak tertangkap basah sedang bersama Naruto. Dan Naruto, dia berjalan sendiri menuju rumah Sai.

Dibunyikannya bel rumah Sai, lalu dibukanya pintu itu. Sai merasa senang saat Naruto datang ke rumahnya, tapi perasaannya kembali hambar setelah tahu bahwa Naruto hanya datang untuk mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sai.

"Aku ke sini hanya mau mengambil barangku yang tertinggal kemarin. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menginap di sini, aku harus merawat Ibuku yang sedang sakit." Kata Naruto berbohong.

"Oh.." sungut Sai kecewa saat tahu bahwa hari ini Naruto tak akan menginap di rumahnya. "Naruto…" panggilnya.

"Hmm?" gumamnya sambil mencari barangnya yang tertinggal di sana.

"Tadi siang kau pergi kemana?"

"Aah, aku pergi mengantarkan Ibuku ke rumah sakit untuk cek darah." Ucap Naruto kembali berbohong.

"Hmm.." Sai mulai menyadari bahwa Naruto berbohong padanya.

"Yatta.. Akhirnya ketemu juga, deh." Sahut senang Naruto, saat scrap Hp-nya sudah ia temukan. Karena scrap Hp itu adalah pemberian Sasuke, saat pertama kali mereka pergi berkencan.

"Gantungan Hp?"

"Iya.." sahut Naruto senang. "Ah, aku harus cepat kembali ke rumah. Aku tidak mau membuat Ibuku menunggu lama. Aku pulang dulu, ya?" pamitnya.

"Ya. Hati-hati."

Naruto pun pergi dari rumah Sai dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata Sai telah membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

"Lama sekali kau dobe, kau ngapain saja di sana?" sungut Sasuke yang lumayan lama menunggu Naruto.

"Jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya mengambil gantungan Hp pemberianmu yang tertinggal di sana."

"Hnn, hilang juga tidak apa-apa." Grutunya.

"Apaan, sih?! Akukan sudah bersusah payah mencarinya. Lagipula inikan pemberian darimu, mana mungkin akan aku hilangkan teme!"

"Aku bisa belikan yang lebih bagus dari itu."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau yang ini saja." Sungutnya.

"Hnn, sudahlah. Ayo, kalau terlalu lama di sini tubuhku bisa membeku."

"Hmm…"

Digandengnya tangan Naruto dan dimasukkan ke kantong jaketnya, membuat tangan Naruto hangat di dalam sana. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Sai sedari tadi membuntuti Naruto dari belakang. Perasaannya hancur saat mengetahui Naruto telah berselingkuh dengan sahabatnya itu. Dirinya mulai kesal mengetahui Naruto kini telah berpaling pada orang lain.

***

Keesokan harinya.

Di ruang studio musik tempat khusus mereka untuk latihan, anggota band Arashi sedang menunggu datangnya sang bassist. Sai yang terlambat datang saat itu membuat anggotanya harus menunggu satu jam lamanya. Padahal kalau dalam urusan band, dia tidak akan pernah terlambat satu detikpun. Namun sekarang dia harus terlambat satu jam, gara-gara hubungannya dengan Naruto semakin tidak lancar saat mengetahui hubungan pacarnya dan Sasuke.

Pintu studio dibuka dengan perlahan dan masuklah Sai dengan tampang kesalnya. Gaara dan Neji yang melihatnya saja mulai heran dibuatnya. Untung saja saat itu Sasuke dan Naruto sedang pergi membeli minuman.

"Kalian tahu dimana Sasuke dan Naruto?" tanyanya geram.

"Kau kenapa Sai?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Ternyata kecurigaanku pada mereka terbukti, Naruto sudah berani berbohong padaku. Tadi malam dia bilang harus merawat Ibunya yang sedang sakit, nyatanya saat aku buntuti dia dari belakang, dia sedang asyik pergi dengan si brengsek Sasuke itu!"

"Tenanglah Sai, jangan emosi seperti itu. Lebih baik kau bicarakan baik-baik, jangan main kasar. Kau tahukan kalau sebentar lagi ada audisi pencarian bakat? Kau tidak maukan band kita hancur gara-gara hal seperti ini?" sahut Gaara.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu Sai, jangan bertindak gegabah. Benar kata Gaara, kau, Naruto dan Sasuke harus membicarakannya dengan baik-baik. Kalau tidak, bagaimana nasib band kita?" timpal Neji.

Sai pun kembali berfikir, emosinya kini sudah mulai memuncak. Namun dia tidak mau kalau harus merusak band yang sudah ia dirikan bertahun-tahun ini, padahal sebentar lagi ada sebuah audisi internasional untuk mengangkat nama bandnya masuk ke dalam jenjang yang lebih besar. Maka dari itu ia ingin berbicara baik-baik pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

***

Setelah selesai latihan band, Sai memanggil Naruto dan Sasuke untuk datang ke atas balkon studio musik yang sepi itu. Naruto dan Sasuke bingung saat Sai memanggilnya ke sana. Mungkinkah sudah waktunya untuk mereka memberi tahu hubungan mereka padanya?

"Kalian tahu untuk apa aku memanggil kalian ke sini?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto.

Beberapa menit mereka hanya berdiam diri, tak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya. Dan akhirnya Sasuke mulai angkat bicara, karena sedari tadi dia merasa bahwa Sai mungkin memang sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku tahu maksudmu, Sai. Aku akan jelaskan semua padamu." Ucap Sasuke. Naruto yang terkejutpun hanya menatap Sasuke khawatir.

"Sasuke.." panggilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa dobe. Cepat atau lambat hubungan kita pasti terbongkar juga." Sahutnya. "Sai, aku mencintai Naruto. Selama ini aku dan dia sudah berpacaran di belakangmu. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar mencintainya, aku harap kau bisa mengerti."

"Apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya." Geram Sai kesal.

"Sai, aku juga mencintai Sasuke. Aku tahu aku salah dalam menjalani hubungan ini yang masih berstatus berpacaran denganmu. Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Perasaanku padamu sudah mati sejak lama, setelah kau melakukan itu padaku." Sahut Naruto. "Sasukelah yang menarikku dalam keterpurukkan."

Sai hanya diam mendengarkan mereka, dengan amarah dan tangannya yang mulai dikepal. Namun dia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dengan sedikit hembusan nafas, tangannya kembali terbuka.

"Aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan kalian. Kau adalah teman baikku Sasuke. Aku tidak mau gara-gara hal ini persahabatan dan band kita jadi hancur. Dan juga kalian jangan lupa, event audisinya tinggal sebentar lagi. Aku tidak mau kalau harus kalah gara-gara kalian." Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Setidaknya aku ingin memukul satu kali saja wajah stoicmu itu!" Sungut Sai lalu memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto. Dan kemudian Sai pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan senyum pahitnya.

"Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia Naruto." Gumam Sai. Walau tahu kini Naruto bukanlah miliknya lagi, tapi dia akan menyimpannya dengan baik-baik kenangan yang dibuat bersamanya dulu. Karena ini memang salahnya, dia tidak ingin mengikat Naruto. Sai ingin melihat Naruto bahagia, karena kebahagian Naruto adalah kebahagiannya juga.

"Sasuke, kita direstui?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Hnn.."

"Benarkah? Hubungan kita sudah disetujui?" sahut Naruto senang hingga air matanya pun mulai mengalir keluar.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto, mereka begitu bahagia saat tak ada lagi hal yang harus mereka sembunyikan.

***

Beberapa hari kemudian, audisi pencarian bakat pun dimulai dan akhirnya band Arashi mendapatkan juara satu. Mereka mendapatkan tiket live go to internasional. Sedangkan hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto pun sudah mencapai tahap yang lebih serius. Sasuke sudah bertunangan dengan Naruto. Dan kini Sai juga sudah merelakan Naruto dan merestui hubungan mereka berdua. _*Pingin tahu cara Sasuke melamar Naruto? Ya baca aja __**Will You Marry Me?**__ Walau kagak ada kaitannya. Haha..*_

Akhirnya nama Arashi pun kini telah meledak dipasaran dengan lagu-lagu ciptaan Sasuke dan Naruto.

_Hodou ni naranda fusoroi na futatsu no kage  
Yorisou you ni nobite yuku  
Awatadashii jikan no naka nagasarenai you ni  
Bokura te wo tsunaida..._

_Hitogomi ga nagarete isogu hito no naka de  
Kanashiku natte kimi no namae yonda  
Toorisugita kaze no nioi  
Atarashii kisetsu he hora iroka kawatteku_

_Kimi no koe de sono egao de sono subete de  
Me wo hiraite boku wa arukeru  
Donna kako mo donna asu mo wakachiaou  
Dakara boku wa kimi no moto ni_

_Kimi no me ni utsuru subete no kanashimi  
Sono itami nuguetara...  
Tooi kako kimi ga okisari ni shita yume  
Zenbu kanae you_

_Toki wa nagare itsumo nani ka wo kaeteku kedo  
Eien wo te ni ireta bokura wa  
Dare yori mo tsuyoku nareru  
Mou sugu machi ni wa hitotsu mirai ga kuru_

_Hito wo tsuyoku suru aisuru koto kizuita kara  
Me ni mieru subete wa kagayakidasu  
Sono egao wo sono subete wo mamotte yuku  
Soshite itsumo kimi to tomo ni_

_Kimi no koe ga sono egao ga sono subete ga  
Boku wo itsumo boku ni kaeshite kureru  
Donna kako mo donna asu mo kanjiaou  
Soshite boku wa kimi no moto ni  
Soshite itsumo kimi to tomo ni_

_By Arashi (Be With You)_

**-The End-**

Maaf temponya terlalu cepat ya..

Soalnya aku harus nyelesain nih Fanfic dulu..

Karena beberapa hari ini aku akan sedikit sibuk.. __a

Gomen Minna…

Thanks..

**Ditunggu Reviewnya ya…**

Bagi yang mau download lagunya Arashi bisa di website 4shared..

Banyak kok lagunya.. ^__^

Cari aja ya..

Keren-keren lho cowok2nya..

_**Arashi adalah boyband dari Jepang.**_

_**-Ohno Satoshi**_

_**-Ninomiya Kazunari**_

_**-Jun Matsumoto**_

_**-Sakurai Sho**_

_**-Aiba Masaki**_

Ngomong2 **Ohno** dan **Nino** itu pasangan Yaoi, lho..

Hahaha… XD

Shankyuu…


End file.
